Las reglas del Albedrío
by Zefiro
Summary: La historia sucede un univ. mágico inspirado en Harry Potter. Aparecerán cameos de personajes de J.K. Rowling los personajes centrales son de creación propia. El comienzo es subidito de tono por aquello de engachar a la audiencia. Un truco viejo lo sé
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Lavoire respiró profundamente, sentado en el borde de su cama, la varita aún humeante sobre su regazo, la mirada fija en la puerta del baño que permanecía cerrada. Al oir el leve crujido de la puerta al abrirse el doctorando del MIW se estremeció, una silueta estilizada se dibujo en el hueco de la puerta, la silueta avanzó hacia él, no había duda era ella, esta vez sí ¡ era ella ! , pensó el nervioso joven con los ojos clavado en la insinuante figura, tratando desesperadamente de enfocarla a través de sus gruesas gafas. Ante sus ojos tenía a una mujer imponente, alta, esbelta de marcadas curvas, tez pálida, rostro serio pero muy insinuante, labios rojos y gruesos, naricita recta y un par de enormes ojos rasgados de un color azul profundo. La figura le sonrío y susurró :  
- Mi señor Lavoire, estoy aquí para complacerle  
Arthur esbozó una sonrisa a mitad de camino entre la autocomplacencia y el nerviosismo, dejó la varita a un lado sobre la mesita de noche, de abajo, arriba y sin ninguna prisa, se entretuvo en recorrer descaradamente con la mirada, el cuerpo de la chica.  
En el suelo se erguían un par de botas de piel negra con tacón de aguja, que continuaban sin discontinuidad alguna, en dos preciosas piernas de piel anacarada cuyos interminables muslos se perdían en una corta falda negra de vuelo, el nácar de su piel volvía al instante, renaciendo a partir de la cintura de la falda en forma de vientre terso , de ombligo de geométrica perfección... de nuevo una interrupción en forma de corta camiseta oscura, cuyo tejido a duras penas soportaba la tensión a la que estaba sometido. Al alcanzar su vista los marcados pezones coronando sus respectivas cumbres redondeadas se detuvo y se reajustó las gafas para recrearse en ellos. Finalmente el nácar inmaculado reaparecía en forma de angosto y apetecible desfiladero que llevaba al elegante cuello de cisne y al familiar y popular rostro.  
- ¡ Excelente ! - dijo el enjuto joven - No hace falta que verbalice lo que quiero de ti ¿ verdad ? - afirmó Lavoire con cierta frialdady una seguridad en sí mismo de la que él fué el primer sorprendido.  
La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y sin mediar palabra se acercó al joven, se agachó y lo besó profundamente en la boca, mordisqueándole sus finos labios sonrosados con sus sensuales labios rojos, metiendo descaradamente su activa lengua en la boca del tercer mejor alumno del MIW, mientras lo besaba lo empujó suavemente hasta recostarlo sobre la cama , se colocó sobre él y sin dejar de besar su rostro mal afeitado, sin dejar de lamer su cuello, fué sacándole la camiseta y bajándole el pantalón. Arthur se dejaba hacer mientras empleaba sus manos en trazar el contorno del durísimo trasero de la chica primero sobre la fina tela de la falda y luego bajo ella, tan fina era la tela y tan perfecta su piel que apenas se notaba diferencia alguna.  
El largo pelo negro de la chica le caía sobre el pecho mientras sentía sus labios recorrer su cuerpo dejando una senda de saliva desde su cuello hasta su ombligo ... sintió un intenso y placentero cosquilleo cuando la lengua de la chica urgó la intimidad de su ombligo ... por un instante Arthur Lavoire trató de recordar si se había frotado bien esa parte de su anatomía la última vez que se duchó ó por contra habría olvidado alguna pelusilla en ese rincón tan propicio a coleccionarlas... pero al instante cayó en la cuenta de que a su amiguita eso no le importaba lo mas mínimo.  
Las manos de la muchacha empezaron a enredarse en su paquete , acariciándole las inglés y el nada desdeñable atributo de Lavoire que pujaba por salirse del slip, cosa que su voluptuosa le facilitó al instante, bajándole la única prenda que curbría al muchacho y agarrando su pene con su diestra mano al instante mismo de saltar como un resorte liberado de su tope , lo masajeó en un cadencioso movimiento vertical y le acercó su boca entreabierta mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los ojillos marrones del joven postgraduado  
- ¡ Hazlo como te he enseñado ! gritó el joven antes de relajar su cuello y cerrar los ojos para recibir la intensa y esperada oleada de placer  
- ¡ DESACTIVATIO SPECTRA ! - Un resplandor como de un flash, un zumbido como de una vieja plancha muggle a vapor , y el joven Arthur Lavoire quedó acostado boca arriba sobre su cama con los calzoncillos en los tobillos y una respetable erección que apuntaba inútil y solitariamente al techo.  
En el arco de la puerta de su habitación un rostro conocido blandiendo una varita le increpaba  
- ¡ LAVOIRE , CERDO ONANISTA , LLEVO DESDE LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA ESPERÁNDOTE EN LA BIBLIOTECA PARA PREPARAR EL MONOGRÁFICO DE MAÑANA ! - ¡ Y TÚ AQUÍ INVOCANDO UN ESPECTRO LÚDICO-ONÍRICO ! - ¡ ERES UN ESTÚPIDO POSTADOLESCENTE SOBREHORMONADO !  
Lavoire se incorporó aturdido mientras que se subía el slip nerviosamente.  
- Zulov ¡ MALDITO SEAS , NADA TE DA DERECHO A ... A... ENTRAR ASÍ EN MI HABITACIÓN - Gritó Lavoire  
- ¿ Tu habitación ? - , estás en MI HABITACIÓN , IMBÉCIL - Contestó el joven Zulov empleando un hechizo para elevar la voz a un nivel sobrehumano que hizo vibrar el edificio y definitivamente desmontó la protesta de su compañero de piso. - Siempre que me voy aprovechas para hacer tus jueguecitos en Mi habitación - dijo en un tono de voz, ya normal, pero remarcando cada sílaba de las dos últimas palabras - La tuya Arthur, está tan sucia y desordenada que no te atreves a llevarte allí ni a un Lúdico-Onírico y eso que no es mas que una burda proyección de tus fantasías. - Vístete ya y vuela a la Biblioteca - ordenó Zulov mientras tomaba algunos apuntes de su mesa de estudio  
- Me ha llevado 5 días convocar un lúdico-onírico con la figura exacta de Angelina-Jollie ¡ 5 días ! y ¡ Era perfecta ! - dijo el alto y delgado Arthur mientras buscaba su camiseta  
- ¡ Ah que lástima Arthur ... 5 días ... vaya , vaya ¡ ¿ Los mismos 5 días que yo llevo haciendo tu parte de nuestro proyecto que presentamos mañana ? - Preguntó Zulov con mas mala leche que ironía.  
Lavoire abrochándose el cinturón del pantalón y en un tono conciliador dijo :  
- Por favor Zulov tranquilizate, relajate un poco, a estas alturas del curso hagamos lo que hagamos tu vas a seguir siendo el primero de la promoción del MIW y yo seguiré siendo el tercero .  
- No Arthur, yo llevo una amplia ventaja sobre el segundo, pero tu te arriesgas a ser superado por Hogwood y Perez . Y ya sabes que solo se ofertan tres plazas al año para el observatorio comológico multiexistencial , así que espabila ...

La biblioteca del METAPHISICS INSTITUTE FOR WIZARDS era un imponente edificio de cristal con forma de dodecaedro que se erguía en el centro del campus, y no solo ocupaba el centro del Campus del MIW sino que también ocupaba el centro hipergeométrico de casi la mitad de los universos conocidos así como de los planos de existencia mas populares, los dos jóvenes posgraduados entraron en él volando en sus escobas atravesando una de sus caras pentagonales superiores … 

Disfruta de Hotmail y Messenger en tu móvil con YOIGO. ¿A


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

- ¡ Deja de mirar la residencia femenina como un pasmarote ¡ llevas una hora ahí de pie para verla entrar o salir durante 10 segundos, ¡ estás fatal Zulov, menuda obsesión tienes y luego te atreves a criticarme !  
Zulov, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, contestó a su compañero de piso con un gesto de desdén.  
- Estás obsesionado con esa chica, deberías tratar de olvidarla  
- No estoy obsesionado, estoy enamorado - dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana y dándole, lo que a Arthur le pareció, un aire melodramático a sus palabras, Arthur contestó rotundo:  
- Pues lo que yo digo: "el amor" la peor de las obsesiones  
Ignorando el tono irónico de su compañero, Zulov anuló con un gesto el hechizo de paisaje que afectaba a la ventana y en esta desapareció la vista de la fachada principal de la residencia femenina del campus y retornó a la imagen sombría del callejón estrecho al que daba realmente la ventana del modesto apartamento de estudiantes. Lavoire prosiguió con su habitual tono de chanza:  
- ¿ Sabes Zulov, con la habilidad que tengo desarrollada para convocar espíritus lúdico-oníricos no me sería difícil hacerte uno idéntico a tu querida Miranda .  
- Ya sabes lo que opino de tu hechizo favorito - Contestó secamente Zulov - Y también sabes que lo que siento por Miranda no se puede contentar con uno de tus ridículos ectoplasmas .  
- Mis ectoplasmas son ridículos vale y convocarlos un hechizo propio de pervertidos de acuerdo, pero lo que tu haces ensayando técnicas de seducción en el plano virtual eso ¿ A que clase de tarado corresponde ? - El tono de Arthur ya no era jocoso sino una mezcla de hartazgo y sincera preocupación.  
- No estoy especialmente orgulloso de emplear mis habilidades adivinatorias y el carísimo material que el METAPHI ha puesto al servicio de mi tesis, para simular el resultado de mi acercamiento a Miranda. Bien conoces, que mi tesis versa sobre predicción de destinos alternativos. No solamente predecir el futuro, que es una habilidad ya bien conocida, sino ser capaz de predecir cuales serán todos los futuros alternativos en función de las decisiones que tomemos en el presente.  
- ¿ Y en alguno de esos futuros alternativos Zulov Benicais acaba con Miranda Sylvana ? - Preguntó Arthur, aunque sabía la respuesta .  
- He simulado hasta la fecha 750 formas diferentes de acercarme a ella, de atraerla, de declararme y de seducirla. En 511 intentos ella me diría que solo me quiere "como amigo" en 219 casos se ríe de mi y me manda a paseo con mayor o menor grado de delicadeza. En 15 acabaría con un tortazo y en los otros 5 acabo con un tortazo y una denuncia por acoso sexual.  
- Ja ja ja ja .- rió Arthur abiertamente  
- ¡ No te rías ! - espetó Zulov - Las denuncias por acoso se dan al ensayar las estrategias de acercamiento que tu me propusiste. - protestó Zulov mientras golpeaba a su amigo con un cojín del sofá.  
- Querido amigo - prosiguió Arthur en tono conciliador - Debes admitirlo las chicas como Miranda no se enamoran de las ratas de biblioteca como nosotros, ellas se fijan en tíos mas guapos: deportistas, altos, de anchas espaldas vientres tableteados, sonrisas blancas, grandes ojos verdes o azules, abundante pelo brillante de cuidado peinado, niños de buena familia con carísimos atuendos pero aspecto informal ... chicos llamados a triunfar en las finanzas, a gestionar las fortunas familiares ...  
- Siempre me sienta mal tener que darte la razón Arthur, en este caso el malestar es doble. Pero no voy a darme por vencido, conozco a Miranda desde que eramos niños y siempre hemos estado muy unidos, ella no solamente es una muchacha preciosa, también es muy inteligente y nada frívola , pocos de esos guaperas están a su altura intelectualmente, dudo que alguno de ellos le logre arrancar las sinceras carcajadas que lanza cuando charlamos mientras paseamos por el campus. - La mirada de Zulov se perdía en el infinito, podía recordar cada palabra, cada réplica y contra réplica de todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Miranda Sylvana desde que ambos eran niños.  
- El que dijo que lo mas importante para atraer a una mujer era hacerla reír, debió ser el mismo que dijo que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres sensibles y que el tamaño no importa - apostilló Arthur buscando hacer sonreír a su amigo, en su lugar éste le obsequió con un suspiro.  
- Repasando las simulaciones he encontrado un elemento común que tiene una alta probabilidad de ser la fuente de mi fracaso, la variable que frustra mis intenciones con Miranda ...  
- ¡ Es tu cara ! - volvió a interrumpir Arthur sin cejar en su empeño de desdramatizar la situación.  
- No sé por que hablo de estas cosas contigo ¡ eres un onanista insensible ! - se enfadó Zulov e hizo ademán de irse del salón hacia su habitación.  
- Afortunadamente no soy insensible, ser onanista e insensible sería una putada ... jajajja ... - Esta vez el comentario de Arthur arrancó la risa de su amigo -  
- Disculpa, disculpa - prosiguió Arthur en un tono mas serio - de verdad quiero apoyarte, lo que pasa es que tu obsesión me preocupa y estoy intentando distraerte un poco , pero si necesitas un hombro en el que llorar cuenta con este - dijo Arthur señalándose el hombro mas cercano a su amigo Zulov. - Zulov volvió al sofá junto a su amigo y prosiguió :  
- Decía que la nota discordante del destino es Leo Malfoy ...  
- UHHHHH ¡ toma ya ! un rival facilito ... - Exclamó Arthur con reforzada ironía - El hijo de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, a ver ... metro noventa, capitán de quddich universitario, pelo rubio como su padre y ondulado con su madre, enormes ojos color turquesa, heredero de al menos la mitad de la fortuna Malfoy por no hablar del morbo que levanta la historia de su familia tanto por parte paterna como materna ... amigo lo llevas crudo ¡ ahora entiendo lo las 750 calabazas virtuales que te has ganado !  
- ¡ Vale, admito que el tío no está nada mal ! - exclamó Zulov - pero mas allá de la fascinación y el atractivo físico que despierta en Miranda , no le conviene, he rastreado sus posibles destinos y la relación en ningún caso dura mas de 4 años, con altibajos, crisis de pareja y ruptura inevitable y bastante mas dolorosa para Miranda que para Leo. Tanto le afectará a Miranda que se volverá muy desconfiada y rehusará volver a intentar una relación estable durante al menos 2 años mas  
- Zulov, debes dejar que cada cual cometa sus propios errores, es el libre albedrío, recuerda la maldición de Casandra : Maldecida por Apolo a predecir el futuro y nunca ser creída por sus semejantes  
- Ya sé la historia Arthur, Casandra asistió impotente a la destrucción de Troya y a la muerte de todos sus amigos y seres queridos pese a haberlo advertido años antes, en artes adivinatorias nos recuerdan su historia cada comienzo de curso. Yo no pienso advertir a Miranda del resultado esperable de su relación con Leo Malfoy. Y tampoco estoy dispuesto a esperar 6 años a que todo eso suceda para tener mi oportunidad. ¡ Yo pretendo evitar esa sucesión de acontecimientos !  
- ¿ Y como piensas hacerlo ? empiezas a asustarme de veras ... Te recuerdo que emplear pociones de amor se considera abuso sexual puedes acabar en Azkabán por usarlas ... lo sé porque me he informado al respecto ... esto...quiero decir ... leí un artículo de prensa por casualidad ...  
Zulov negó con la cabeza - No, claro que no voy a usar una poción de amor ¿ qué mérito tendría que Miranda me amase influida su voluntad por un hechizo ? el mismo que acostarse con un ectoplasma lúdico-onírico, es decir ninguno  
- Hombre , no creas que es tan fácil convocar un cuerpazo de mujer - comentó Arthur tratando de poner en valor su habilidad favorita.  
- Lo que tengo pensado es interceptar el hilo del destino, torcer el albedrío de forma que lo que va a suceder en cualquier caso dentro de 3 años, suceda en un plazo mucho mas corto. 


	3. Chapter 3

La cita definitivamente no iba bien, pensaba Miranda mientras hacía como que prestaba atención al parloteo egocéntrico e intrascendente de Leo. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones con la invitación a cenar de Leo Malfoy, su atractivo físico era indudable y hacía suspirar a casi todas las mujeres del campus y a no pocos hombres. La historia de su familia era fascinante y ese aire a medio camino entre "chico perfecto" y " enfant terrible " le había cautivado desde que se lo presentaron en una fiesta algunos meses atrás. Ella había coqueteado con él y le había lanzado algunas indirectas, aunque con pocas esperanzas de ser correspondida, pues pese ella se sabía atractiva, no se consideraba a la altura de las niñas " monas " que solían pulular a su alrededor.  
Pero la cena en el restaurante mas caro de la ciudad con el "bombón Malfoy" estaba siendo un auténtico muermo, Leo se comportaba distante, nervioso, como fuera de lugar, a pesar del vestido ajustado de generoso escote, que se había puesto para la cita, no logró captar la atención de los ojos de Leo en mas de una o dos ocasiones. Leo parecía mas interesado en la puerta y en percatarse de quien entraba y salía del local. Como si se avergonzara de que lo vieran allí en su compañía. Estos pensamientos de inseguridad se alternaban con la indignación cuando Miranda sospechaba que quizás Leo tenía otra relación y por eso temía que lo viesen cenar con ella a la luz de las velas. Fuera lo que fuera él no estaba cómodo y ella menos, porque tras casi 2 horas de compartir mesa no había reunido ni 5 minutos de conversación mínimamente interesante. Leo le contaba su vida como si estuviera dictándole a su biógrafa oficial, hablaba y hablaba desapasionadamente y escupiendo datos intrascendentes, solo faltaba que ella tomase notas para haber tenido la escena completa.  
Cuando le había tocado a ella hablar, él apenas parecía escucharla, lejos de mostrar interés en lo que ella decía, el chico no hacía más que mirar el reloj. Miranda sintió alivio cuando Leo dejó de hablar de si mismo y dijo :  
- ¿ Vas a tomar postre ?  
- La verdad es que ya me he quedado llena, pero si a ti te apetece algo ... - contestó Miranda con ganas de acabar con eso y ver si en la penumbra de la calle el lenguaje no verbal y el contacto físico arreglaban la noche.  
- Ah muy bien, pues por mi parte tampoco. Así que pediré la cuenta. Pagamos a medias, no te importe que tus platos hayan sido más caros, ni que hayas bebido mas vino que yo.  
- ¿¡ CÓMO ! - Gritó Miranda esperando que fuera una broma lo que acababa de oír, pero no ... Leo repitió la impertinencia sin inmutarse  
- Digo, que pese a que tus platos han sido los mas caros y a que te has bebido mas de la mitad de la botella de vino, de todas formas, pagaremos a medias , no te preocupes, no me importa.  
Los ojos de Miranda, ya grandes y expresivos por genética, se agrandaron mucho más y a la vez su boca se abría en un gesto de estupefacción absoluta. Esto era el colmo, por muy bueno que estuviera Leo Malfoy era un cretino absoluto. No iba a haber intimidad en la calle , ni comunicación no verbal, ni nada. Pagaría la cochina mitad de la cuenta y se iría a su casa por el camino mas corto.  
- ¿ Tienes prisa ? - preguntó Leo al ver como, tras poner en la bandejita de plata la mitad de lo que había costado la cena, Miranda se levantaba de la mesa con maneras apresuradas  
- Pues sí, Leo he recordado que tengo que repasar unos temas para mañana me voy.  
- Te acompaño a casa  
- No te molestes Leo, aunque vivo algo mas lejos que tu, no me importa que cada uno caminemos por nuestra CUENTA - le contestó Miranda sarcástica, aunque sin mucha esperanza de que su acompañante entendiera la indirecta. - Solo tengo que atravesar el parque Festón, la residencia femenina está justo al otro lado.  
Leo pareció preocuparse levemente, era la primera emoción que mostraba en toda la noche  
- Insisto en acompañarte Miranda, es noche cerrada y en esta época del año hay mucha niebla, no debes atravesar el parque sola  
Miranda no salía de su sorpresa ¿ a qué venía esa preocupación paternalista ? Si no acabara de aguantar 2 horas de gélida indiferencia por parte de Leo, pensaría que pretendía era intimar con ella en la soledad nocturna del parque, pero ni si quiera ahora parecía mínimamente interesado en ella, su mirada seguía evitándola. Si aquello era una muestra de caballerosidad para compensar el resto de la velada podía guardársela donde le cupiese.  
- Me gusta caminar Leo y sé defenderme perfectamente - dijo secamente mostrando el puño de su varita asomar del bolsillo interior del abrigo .  
- Déjame por lo menos que te pida un tiro de "thestrals" que te lleve a la residencia rodeando el parque - Ofreció Leo mostrando lo que parecía sincera preocupación.  
- No es necesario, iré caminando, me apetece caminar y punto - contestó Miranda a la que el inexplicable cambio de registro de Leo le sacaba de quicio, quería acabar con aquella cita y esperar que el día siguiente le aclarase sus sentimientos.  
- Bueno - dijo Leo cambiando de nuevo a un tono de indiferencia - La verdad es que puesto que hemos terminado de cenar algo antes de lo que tenía previsto, pensaba aprovechar para visitar a mi amiga Elisa que vive precisamente en la misma residencia que tu, seguro que se alegrará de verme. En realidad vamos en la misma dirección.  
Miranda bullía de ira por dentro, estaba claro que Leo Malfoy era un imbécil impresentable. Pensaba visitar a su ex Elisa Marten esa misma noche ¡ tras su cita con ella ! Por eso no dejaba de mirar el reloj durante la cena y había simulado ese ataque de caballerosidad para justificar que la acompañara hasta su residencia. Miranda se sentía humillada y decepcionada, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de mostrarse enfadada, nada de eso, iba a pagarle con la misma moneda de indiferencia .  
- Vale - dijo ella con cara póquer y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el parque Feston, mientras, Leo caminaba a su lado a una distancia solo ligeramente inferior que la que separaría a dos desconocidos que casualmente caminan en la misma dirección.

El parque Festón era una gran extensión de bosque mágico parcialmente "civilizado" que quedaba en la mitad del campus. Estaba atravesado por numerosos senderos que conducían a los diferentes edificios que lo bordeaban, el color de los baldosines indicaba hacia adónde llevaba el sendero, el color para la residencia femenina era el rosa palo, lo que a Miranda le parecía una cursilería heredada de cuando se construyó el campus hacía mas de cien años. En aquel momento , sin embargo, la mayor parte de los senderos estaban cubiertos por hojas secas, puesto que era otoño y la mayor parte de los árboles del parque eran viejos castaños, espinos y fresnos que estaban allí mucho antes de que se construyera el campus a su alrededor. El parque estaba iluminado por esferas mágicas de luz blanquecina que parecían lunas llenas flotando a 2 ó tres metros del suelo.  
Miranda caminaba a paso vivo con la cabeza alta y mirando al frente pero oía los pasos de Leo caminando a su derecha, sobre la hojarasca. Al adentrarse más en el parque sintió fresco y se subió la solapa del abrigo.  
- Están bajando ya las temperaturas ¿ verdad ? - Comentó Leo a su derecha en el tono neutro que había mantenido toda la tarde  
- Lo normal en estas fechas - Sentenció Miranda, que contestaba simplemente por no darle a Leo la satisfacción de demostrarle su enfado oficialmente no contestándole.  
Tras casi 10 minutos caminando Miranda se percató de que ya no había baldosas bajo la espesa capa de hojas muertas, se había salido del sendero ¡ lo que faltaba ! se paró y miró alrededor buscando una referencia, Leo se paró junto a ella .  
- Me temo que nos hemos desviado un poco, deberíamos ir hacia atrás unos metros hasta retomar el sendero rosa - el joven Malfoy señalaba con el pulgar en la dirección contraria a sus pasos .  
- No hace falta, mi residencia está en esa dirección de todas formas - dijo Miranda señalando segura al frente a un punto indefinido entre los árboles.  
Miranda sin hacer el mínimo caso a Leo avanzó caminado deprisa en la dirección que ella había señalado, de pronto ambos jóvenes oyeron un extraño siseo y un inquietante movimiento bajo el grueso manto de hojas del suelo.  
- Pero... ¿ Qué ? ¡ AAAHHH ! - Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Miranda sitió que algo le aprisionaba con fuerza el tobillo izquierdo y le tiraba violentamente haciéndola caer sobre la capa de hojas y arrastrándola por el suelo, gritó asustada y trató de alcanzar su varita, pero las hojas secas chocaban contra su rostro arañándola y sofocándola, haciéndole emplear las dos manos en cubrirse el rostro mientras era arrastrada por el tobillo.  
Leo igualmente confuso y asustado corrío tras Miranda blandiendo su varita dispuesto a devolverle el golpe al atacante de la chica, pero no lograba ver nada ni a nadie, Miranda parecía arrastrada por una fuerza misteriosa, de pronto los siseos se hicieron mas intensos perecían venir de un pequeño claro en el bosque hacia donde era arrastrada Miranda. Leo pareció comprender lo que pasaba, señaló con su varita hacia el suelo frente a él y luego hacia el cielo pronunciando en voz alta :  
- ¡ Wingardium Leviosa !  
El manto de hojas secas se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo dejando el suelo desnudo y a la vista la tierra húmeda, las raíces de los árboles y la liana de enredadera carnívora que rodeaba el tobillo de Miranda y jalaba de ella en dirección a las fauces de la desagradable planta, que aguardaban abiertas como un enorme cepo de cazar osos, desde las fauces que eran el centro de la planta surgían radialmente un haz de raíces de color verde parduzco que reptaban siseantes por el suelo buscando alimento, una de dichas raíces era la que había atrapado el tobillo de Miranda y otras dos raíces similares se le habían unido sujetando a la muchacha por la otra pierna a la altura del muslo y sujetando su brazo derecho, Miranda se retorcía impotente, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar su varita con la mano izquierda mientras luchaba por sujetarse al tronco de algún árbol, no logrando ni lo primero, ni lo segundo .  
Leo Malfoy apuntó a una de las raíces que sujetaba a Miranda y gritó :  
- ¡ Diffindo !  
Un haz luminoso salió de la punta de su varita y cortó la liana secamente, Leo repitió el conjuro varias veces más  
- ¡ Diffindo , Diffindo, Diffindo ! - Pero con menos acierto ya que solo logró seccionar dos de las tres raíces que sujetaban a Miranda, la planta reaccionó lanzado varias lianas en dirección al joven Malfoy una de ellas estuvo a punto de inmovilizarle la mano izquierda con la que sujetaba la varita. Tenía que actuar rápido ...  
- ¡ INCENDO ! - conjuró apuntando al corazón de la planta. una bola de fuego emergió de la varita y golpeo el bulbo central de la planta que comenzó a moverse de forma convulsa mientras chisporroteaba. Las raíces empezaron a agitarse de forma aleatoria, lanzando latigazos a uno y otro lado lanzando a Miranda por el aire a más de dos metros de altura.  
Antes de que el cuerpo de Miranda cayera al suelo como un fardo, Leo se percató de a tiempo y conjurando "Arresto Momentum" frenó el golpe contra el suelo que de otra forma podría haber tenido fatales consecuencias. El joven se centró de nuevo en la planta carnívora cuyo fuego parecía a punto de extinguirse, se concentró, su cara se llenó de rabia y sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar en la oscuridad cuando, apuntando de nuevo al bulbo del vegetal antropófago, gritó :  
- ¡ FUEGO INFERNAL !  
La planta se convirtió de repente en una gran bola de fuego, tan brillante e intensa que toda la zona del bosque se iluminó como si fuera de día, el vegetal emitió un chirrido parecido a un extraño quejido, las lianas de la planta se agitaban en el aire con espasmos de agonía según el fuego iba avanzando por ellas, desde el bulbo central, devorando las raíces y los sarmientos, a los pocos segundos dejó de moverse y solo quedó una gran hoguera crepitante. Leo se acercó a donde yacía Miranda la incorporó suavemente y muy nervioso pero con el máximo cuidado comprobó aliviado que la chica no tenía heridas de consideración solo estaba algo traspuesta. Se tomo unos segundos para contemplar la belleza del rostro de Miranda, luego acercó su cara al de ella y le sopló suavemente, lo que tuvo un efecto vivificante inmediato, haciendo que Miranda abriera los ojos al instante. Su primera visión fue el hermoso rostro de Leo que, al contrario que el resto de la noche, le parecía lleno de afecto y de ternura y no sabía precisar por qué, le resultó extraña e intensamente familiar, como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre.  
- ¡ Vaya susto ! ¿ quién iba a pensar que en el parque Festón hubiera una "macrovora gigantis" ? Seguro que algún estudiante de botánica mágica ha perdido alguna de sus malditas semillas. - dijo Leo con una sonrisa - ¿ Estás bien Miranda ?  
- Sí , eso creo - contestó ella tocándose el tobillo y otras zonas doloridas de su cuerpo - Estoy bien, estoy bien gracias a ti Leo, gracias a ti ...  
- Ja Ja Ja Ja - río Leo - Bueno tampoco dramaticemos, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo - añadió quitándole importancia al asunto y ayudándola a ponerse de pie a la chica.  
- Esa planta me hubiera cenado de no ser por ti, Leo, si no hubieras estado conmigo ... no sé ... no quiero ni pensar ...  
- No, no creas. Las macrovoras pueden atrapar presas a cualquier hora del día, pero solo las devoran con luz del sol, no se te habría cenado, quizás "desayunado" ja ja ja  
- ¿ Cómo sabes tanto de botánica mágica ? Creía que solo te interesaba el deporte y las finanzas  
- Eeeh , bueno ... estooo , mi madre ya sabes siempre fué una empollona y me enseñó este tipo de cosas - Dijo Leo un poco nervioso por la pregunta, guadó su varita en el cinto y tomando a Miranda en brazos empezó a caminar en busca del sendero rosa.  
- Puedo andar Leo, no hace falta que ...  
- Tienes el tobillo algo inflamado así que por lo menos hasta que recuperemos el sendero voy a llevarte así - Miranda pensó en protestar, pero se sentía tan segura y cómoda en los fuertes brazos del joven Malfoy que se contuvo . 


	4. Chapter 4

La residencia femenina estaba mas cerca de lo que ambos pensaban, al reconocer el edificio, Leo se frenó y comenzó a despedirse de Miranda, haciendo ademán de volver en dirección contraria. Ella lo miró con extrañeza y sonriéndole le dijo :

- Leo ¿ no habías quedado con tu ex ?... Elisa es vecina mía en la residencia ¿ dónde vas ?  
El chico que tan valientemente había luchado contra la planta hambrienta parecía ahora, nervioso, confundido y completamente indefenso  
- Yo ... bueno realmente ... no , es muy tarde, mejor me vuelvo a casa ... - balbuceó Leo  
- Realmente no habías quedado con Elisa ¿ verdad ? tuviste un presentimiento y no quisiste dejarme volver sola ¿ es eso ?

Leo no sabía que contestar, aquello se le iba de las manos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y alzó levemente la cara para ofrecerles sus labios. El joven quedó inmóvil durante varios segundos, sin saber como reaccionar, sabía que tenía que evitar aquella situación como fuera, pero al ver el rostro de Miranda lleno de ternura y deseo enmarcado en sus rizos azabache, sus enormes ojos ámbar clavados en los suyos, mirándolo tan fija y profundamente que tuvo la certeza de que ella no mirada el varonil rostro de Leo Malfoy, sino que era capaz de contemplar su alma. Con un gesto absolutamente pasional le devolvió el abrazo, estrechándola con firmeza, comprimiendo el esbelto cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, la besó suave y profundamente. Se olvidó del resto del mundo, era como si todo el universo, todos los universos, se redujeran a aquello que abrazaba en ese instante, a su figura, su calor, sus labios, su respiración y sus latidos, eso era toda la existencia ¿ y para qué más ?

Sin dejar de besarse, acariciarse y abrazarse, la pareja entró en la habitación de la muchacha . Los abrigos cayeron al suelo, y varios botones de la camisa de Leo los siguieron. Miranda sonriente condujo a Leo al interior de la sala de estar, agarrándolo por sus muñecas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Al llegar a la sala se recostó en el sofá, Leo se sentó en el borde del cojín contiguo, sin dejar tampoco de mirarla. Ella cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha e hizo un ademán de quitarse el zapato, Leo la detuvo inclinándose sobre ella y besándola en la bo ca enviando su l engua a la búsqueda de la de ella que no tardaron en encontrarse jugando a entrelazarse nerviosamente, pasando juntas de una boc a a la otra. Miranda estaba aún lejos de aburrirse de ese juego cuando el muchacho abandonó prematuramente su boca para seguir besando y mordisqueándole suavemente su cuello. Ella se estiró hacia atrás complaciente, dejando acceso franco a su escote, cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Leo entre sus pechos sufrió un dulce escalofrío que le erizó la piel y le arrancó un suspiro . El joven, besó un par de veces el escote de la chica como despidiéndose por un momento de sus pechos, acto seguido se agachó delante de ella y con extremo cuidado tomó el pie de la pierna cruzada y comenzó desabrochar las dos hebillas del zapato de cuña que discreta y elegantemente calzaba Miranda, sacó el zapato y comenzó a acariciar el hermoso pie de la chica, pasó sus dedos con cuidado sobre las marcas de arañazos que la malograda planta había lacerado en su tobillo ... comenzó a besarle la zona, a humedecerla con su saliva y a calmar la irritación con suaves lametones, Miranda lo contemplo complaciente durante un instante tras el cual recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá dejándose tratar por la balsámica l Egua del muchacho. Una vez dio por terminada su labor con el dolorido tobillo, Leo continuó su metódica adoración de la pierna de Miranda, deslizando su len gua muy despacio por el gemelo, la rodilla , la parte interior del muslo izquierdo, aprovechando de la abertura lateral del vestido de tubo de Miranda, pulgada a pulgada iba marcando una senda humedecida sobre la piel de ella que conducía a su objetivo.

Miranda sentía como la excitación bullía en su interior, deseaba que Leo llegará por fin a su entrepierna pero a la vez quería imaginar que su muslo era infinito y la lengua de Leo lo recorrería eternamente. Con su índice derecho Miranda trazó una línea imaginaria desde donde acababa la raja del vestido hasta el escote, el vestido de una suave y ligera tela azul profundo iridiscente se abrió por completo como si hubiera deslizado una cremallera mágica e invisible.

La muchacha quedó expuesta sobre el sofá, Leo alzó la vista y la contempló por unos momentos, en silencio se deleitó en el cuerpo de Miranda sus hombros torneados, sus pechos generosos pero no demasiado grandes de curvatura tan perfecta, de pezones tan redondos y tan simétricos que el conjunto parecía irreal, su vientre completamente terso , el ombligo dibujado por un fanático de la geometría , toda esa piel blanca , lisa, uniforme hacía destacar el negro del sencillo tanga que vestía como única ropa interior . Solo un pequeño antojo, una mancha algo mas oscura que su nívea piel, una manchita en forma de luna menguante a la derecha de su ombligo, solo eso y la calidez de su tacto permitía a Leo descartar que la muchacha que tenía ante sí estuviera cincelada en mármol.

Miranda separó sus piernas, dejando a Leo agachado entre sus muslos. Leo acariciaba apasionadamente los muslos de la chica pasando sus dedos por sus ingles acariciando suavemente su vulva que empezaba a mojar descaradamente la fina tela del tanga. El muchacho parecía estar admirando una obra de arte, mirándola desde esa perspectiva, acariciando su piel con una delicadeza infinita besando sus muslos como para cerciorarse de que realmente estaban ahí, alargando a veces sus manos para acariciar los pechos de Miranda presionándolos suavemente hasta hacer que los pezones se abrieran paso entre sus dedos, trazando arabescos de saliva alrededor del ombligo y de su satélite natural como órbitas espaciales.

Tras varios segundos ó minutos , imposibles de precisar para ninguno de los dos, el muchacho deslizó sus dedos bajo el elástico del tanguita y tiró de él hacia abajo, quitándoselo, sacándoselo por los pies y arrojándolo al otro extremo del salón. Los jóvenes, cruzaron sus miradas un instante, se sonrieron y como el que se zambulle en el mar desde la borda de un velero : se sumergió entre sus muslos comenzando a besar su sexo , a lamerlo, suave y superficialmente al principio, pero incrementando la intensidad, la entrega y el ansia hasta que : deslizando la lengua entre los labios de la vagina provocó al instante el estremecimiento de Miranda arrancándole un primer gemido de placer, al que seguiría otro y otro en una sucesión cada vez mas intensa, el joven exploraba con lengua ágil y curiosa cada recoveco de su intimidad. Miranda rodeó a Leo con sus piernas y acariciaba su pelo rubio rizado mientras se estremecía de placer se retorcía de gusto, sentía que toda la habitación giraba a su alrededor y que su mente se inundaba de goce y de lujuria. A penas hizo falta que Leo reforzara su l en gua con un batallón de dedos largos y finos, que horadaron la intimidad de Miranda con descaro, para que le sobreviniera un intenso y profundo orgasmo que hizo que su flexible cuerpo se agitara como un junco en una tormenta. En pleno éxtasis Miranda agarró con manos convulsas la cabeza de Leo encajada entre sus muslos y sin darse cuenta clavó la uña de uno de sus pulgares en la frente del joven dejándole un pequeño , pero profundo arañazo del que empezó a manar lentamente una gota de sangre.

- Vamos a mi cama - jadeó Miranda en cuanto retomó el control de su propio cuerpo  
- Te he arañado un poco en la frente - añadió en cuanto su vista se desnubló y pudo ver el resultado de su exceso de pasión. Con la punta del dedo índice recogió la gota de sangre espesa, casi coagulada, y se la llevó a los labios, luego le sanó la herida con un poco de saliva.

Leo no dijo nada, la ayudó a levantarse y dejó que ella lo guiara, la única habitación estaba junto al salón , Miranda se tumbó boca arriba en su cama y con un gesto prendió los candiles mágicos , Leo de pie terminó de desnudarse muy parsimoniosamente sin dejar de mirarla, mientras, ella contemplaba el strip-tease con sonrisa complaciente. Cuando solo le quedaban unos slips de deporte, de algodón sin costuras , que apenas podían contener la fuerza de su miembro amenazando con rasgar la tela para liberarse , Leo murmuró algo inaudible y los candiles se apagaron sumiendo la habitación en una penumbra íntima en la que solo se apreciaban las siluetas. Leo se tumbó desnudo sobre ella, poniendo en contacto directo sus cuerpos

- ¡ Vaya, no imaginaba que fueras de los que prefieren hacerlo con las luces apagadas ! - bromeó Miranda entre risas y gemidos

Esa misma noche a un par de kilómetros de alli. Leo Malfoy estaba a punto de colmar su vaso de paciencia, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran plantón, de hecho nunca ninguna chica lo había hecho antes. Mientras miraba el reloj impaciente y se acababa el tercer vermouth, empezaba a convencese de que ella no se presentaría. Cuando pasaba ya mas de 50 minutos de la hora fijada por ella, decidió usar uno de esos raros artefactos muggles que, en ocasiones, llegan a superar cualquier invento mágico, metió la mano el bolsillo y se sacó el móvil, buscó el número que le había hecho llegar con la lechuza en la que le proponía cenar juntos esa misma noche, lo marcó y esperó a oír un buen motivo para semejante retraso.  
Al poco una fría voz :

- "El número al que llama no existe "

Bufó , tratando de contener su creciente enfado y volvió a marcar el número con mas cuidado :

-"El número al que llama no existe"

Tras un par de intentos mas, se convenció de lo increíble : "la tía esa le había tomado el pelo" hasta el número que le había enviado en la carta era falso. Leo se preguntaba por qué habría aceptado la invitación de esa Muchacha. Al fin y al cabo tampoco le gustaba demasiado, era una chica mona con buen tipo y tenía un "je ne sais quoi" mezcla de picardía, inocencia, misterio y languidez que resultaba atractivo a muchos tíos, pero a él particularmente no le volvía loco. Él había rechazado mujeres mucho más hermosas y ahora esta niñita mona lo había dejado más plantao que una mandrágora. Seguramente es una feminista radical que disfruta demostrándose que puede atraer y rechazar a cualquier hombre, pensó Leo lleno de rencor.

-¡ Ya está bien ! Esa idiota se lo pierde - dijo para sus adentros  
- ¡ Camarero por favor ¿ cuánto se debe ? !

Pagó los tres vermouth se disculpó por haber ocupado la mesa del restaurante sin llegar a cenar y se marchó con la firme intención de olvidar el incidente y a esa tal Mirian ó Miriana ó Miranda ó como sea que se llamase.

A la mañana siguiente en el piso de Arthur y Zulov : Arthur Lavoire caminaba de uno a otro lado del salón, haciendo aspavientos y llevándose alternativamente una y otra mano a la cabeza

- ¡ Estás loco Zulov ! completamente loco ¡ te has buscado la ruina profesional ! y eso si no acabas en Azcabán una temporada

Zulov asentía resignado mientras se miraba la frente en el espejo

- La suplantación de personalidad es delito incluso en el mundo de los muggles, ¡ Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerlo ! y suplantar a un Malfoy ¡ esa gente se toma la justicia por su mano Zulov ! - continuaba increpándole, Arthur  
- No hace falta que me machaques mas Arthur, ya soy consciente de lo que he hecho, el plan se me fué de las manos, esto no tendría que haber pasado - replicó Zulov en tono abatido.  
- Ese plan era una estupidez , bueno y estoy dudando si tu plan no sería realmente tirártela haciéndote pasar por Leo Malfoy - Inquirió Arthur  
- No, no ¡ nunca ! . El plan era invitarla a cenar como Leo Malfoy, comportarse como un gilipollas durante la cena y hacer que perdiera el interés por él, y estuve a punto de conseguirlo, pero tuve ese presentimiento de que debía acompañarla de vuelta a su casa.  
- Pero Zulov ¿ por qué la acompañantes metamorfoseado en el cuerpo de Leo ?  
- No sabía como justificar mi aparición en el parque a esas horas, además tuve la idea de rematar la velada haciéndole creer que Leo iba a visitar a una de sus folla-amigas que vive en la misma residencia de Miranda.  
- Ya, ya. El plan era hacer que Leo Malfoy apareciera como un capullo insoportable pero acabastes haciéndole creer que es un héroe de brillante armadura ¿ Pero tenías que acostarte con ella Zulov ? - aquello sonó mas como un reproche que como una pregunta.  
- Perdí la cabeza Arthur, ella me abrazó y me miró como siempre había deseado que me mirara, estaba allí entre mis brazos, no pude rechazarla, me olvidé de que ella veía a Leo Malfoy - contestó Zulov en un tono cada vez mas desesperado  
- Pero te acostastes con ella en el cuerpo de otro ¡ eso es ponerte los cuernos a ti mismo ! - exclamó Arthur  
- No, eso no, le hice el amor en mi forma real, como Zulov Benicais, lo hicimos con la luz apagada y deshice el hechizo mórfico antes de yacer sobre ella, deseé que me descubriera en ese instante pero no lo hizo. Fui un cobarde sí, me oculté en la penumbra y la excitación, pero fuí YO el que estuvo con ella esa noche .


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

Arthur no las tenía todas consigo, a punto estuvo de darse media vuelta en la puerta del club deportivo y olvidarse del arriesgado plan en el que le había implicado su amigo Zulov. Al final la idea de engañar a uno de esos guaperas engreídos que toda su vida le habían hecho de menos fue el grano de arena que inclinó la balanza del lado de la acción, se tocó el bolsillo de la cazadora para asegurarse que los dos frascos el del recuerdo de zulov y el de la pócima de sustitución de recuerdos seguía en su sitio y entró en el lobby del club deportivo, con toda la decisión que era capaz de reunir.

Tal como pensaba le había sido fácil, convencer a su amigo Melquiades que le diera una muestra de la poción de sustitución de recuerdos que había inventado como parte de su tesis en Alquimia superior. En cuanto le mostró lo que se podía hacer con un espíritu lúdico onírico el apocado Melquiades le hubiera dado un camión cisterna lleno de pócima a cambio de que le enseñara a convocarlos.

Arthur buscó a Leo Malfoy, no eran amigos pero alguna vez habían coincidido en algunas optativas y le había prestado los apuntes, lo difícil empezaba ahora. ¿ Como hacerle beber la pócima y el recuerdo de Zulov a Leo ? Leo estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del club, alrededor de una mesita junto a otros dos compañeros del equipo universitario. Arthur se dirigió al grupo y en tono afable intentó unirse a ellos : - Hola campeones ¡ qué tal estais ! ¿ Puede un flacucho tomarse unas cervezas aquí con vosotros ? Los amigos de Leo lo miraron extrañados, pero Leo al reconocerlo le invitó amablemente a sentarse con ellos

- Claro Arthur , únete a la fiesta ¿ cómo van las cosas ? - dijo el joven Malfoy Arthur hizo el ademán de sentarse pero al ver que las jarras de cerveza de la mayoría de los muchachos estaban casi vacías reaccionó con rapidez y agilidad mental :

- Bueno como veo que os estais quedando secos voy a por una ronda , así no me uno a la fiesta con las manos vacías ¿ que tomáis ?

- Cerveza muggle bien fría - dijo Leo

- Un aguamiel para mi - dijo el mas fornido de los amigos de Leo

- Cerveza muggle sin alcohol - dijo el otro

- Marchando - dijo Arthur tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo y se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza muggle normal una sin alcohol y dos copas de aguamiel. Una de las copas de aguamiel se la bebió de un trago para tratar de calmarse así que pidió otra mas .

El barman puso la bebida sobre la barra, y se metió providencialmente en el almacén. Arthur aprovechó para sacar el frasco con la pócima de Melquiades la vertió en la cerveza de Leo y a continuación el frasquito aún mas pequeño y delicado, con el recuerdo de la, hasta entonces, noche mas loca y peligrosa de la vida de Zulov Benicais . Agarró los 4 vasos con las dos manos y se dirigió al rincón donde esperaba Leo con sus amigos.

Todo salió bien. Leo se bebió su cerveza sin notar nada y Arthur estuvo confraternizando con los 3 guapos atletas casi como uno mas de ellos aunque por lo flacucho, larguirucho y pálido de su semblante sería difícil imaginarlo competir en ningún deporte ni muggle ni mágico.

Al cabo de una hora Leo se quejó de que le dolía un poco la cabeza y se despidió, el grupo se disolvió. Arthur pensó que, si Melquiades no la había cagado en la pócima, Leo se dormiría una siesta y al levantarse entre sus recuerdos estaría la cena con Miranda, el incidente con la planta carnívora y la noche de pasión en el apartamento de la muchacha. El círculo se cerraba y la realidad volvía a su cauce, Leo quizás la llamaría para una segunda cita pero solo si la chica de su recuerdo postizo le resultaba atractiva, al fin y al cabo solo había sustituido un recuerdo no los sentimientos, ni los gustos de Zulov. Leo Malfoy seguía disponiendo de su libre albedrío. Si Leo finalmente no se interesaba mas por Miranda y la archivaba en su mente junto con otras de sus múltiples conquistas, es posible que fuera Miranda la que lo llamara a él, en ese caso tampoco se sospecharía nada puesto que ambos compartirían los mismos recuerdos.

En definitiva Arthur se complacía en haberle salvado el culo a Zulov y éste le debía un favor de los grandes ... empezó a barajar como podría pagárselo mientras regresaba a su piso.

Leo Malfoy se despertó de su siesta ligeramente mas aturdido que de costumbre, pero lo achacó a las 3 jarras de cerveza que se había tomado al medio día, se levantó con una extraña sensación de preocupación que se fué disipando lentamente a medida que se espalibaba, miró el reloj y al ver que ya pasaba de las seis de la tarde se acordó de Miranda y de la noche tan intensa que había pasado con ella. Aún no hacia 24 horas de aquella extraña y agitada cita y le parecía que hubieran pasado varias semanas, se sorprendió a si mismo al caer en la cuenta de que aún no había llamado a su pareja de la noche anterior. Realmente lo que le sorprendió es que aún no se hubiera planteado si merecía la pena llamarla ó se limitaría a archivarla entre sus muchas conquistas de una sola noche, generalmente esa decisión la tomaba durante el desayuno y ya había pasado la hora de la merienda.

Tras estirar los músculos y evocar las imágenes y las sensaciones que, de la cita con Miranda, habían quedado grabadas en su cerebro, sintió una mezcla de curiosidad y atracción hacia esa chica. Chasqueó los dedos para llamar a los duendes de servicio (una de las exclusivas atenciones a disposición de los residentes del exclusivo Colegio Mayor Princeperon). El pequeño ser verdoso se apareció ante Leo con la pomposa librea que usaban como uniforme los miembros del servicio de Colegio Mayor Princeperon.

- ¿ Que sucede con mi colada Bliss dejé una bolsa de ropa para lavar y planchar ayer y aún no está en mi armario ? - inquirió Leo con un tono imperativo heredado por línea genética paterna.

- Habrá habido algún problema en la lavandería señorito Malfoy, le ruego disculpas, iré a ver inmediatamente - contestó el ser de grandes orejas picudas

- Bueno, no pasa nada Bliss pero necesito algunas de esas prendas para mañana si es posible - añadió Leo con un tono mas campechano y desenfadado

- Sin problema señorito Malfoy - aseguró el duende

- Está bien , gracias Bliss y por favor llámame Leo - El duende hizo una suave reverencia y desapareció

Leo tomó una sudadera y un pantalón de su guardarropa y se metió en el baño. Seguía valorando la cita de la noche anterior mientras se duchaba y siguió haciéndolo al salir de la ducha mientras se secaba su musculado cuerpo, finalmente ya vestido, cuando se arreglaba sus dorados rizos frente al espejo, le guiñó un ojo a su reflejo y concluyó que Miranda era merecedora de gozar de una segunda cita con Leo Malfoy.

Al salir del baño levantó el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta en dirección a la mesita de noche, su teléfono móvil voló hasta su mano. Leo recordó que Miranda le había dado su número de teléfono en la carta en la que lo citaba y que le había enviado con una lechuza dos días antes, cayó en la cuenta de que se llevó ese trozo de papel a la cita por si había algún cambio de planes y tenía que llamarla, buscó la carta en los pantalones que había usado el día anterior y la encontró un poco arrugada. Al marcar los 4 primeros dígitos en su móvil el aparato muggle, como por arte de magia, le dío la opción de autocompletarle el número pues estaba en la memoria del aparato como uno de los últimos números marcados. Esto le extrañó bastante a Leo Malfoy que no recordaba haber marcado nunca ese número, pero mas le sorprendió el resultado que obtuvo al pulsar el botón con el pequeño auricular verde :

- "El número marcado no existe, no hay ningún abonado con ese número"

Lo intentó un par de veces más con idéntico resultado. No le dio mas importancia, pues esos artefactos muggles parecen tener vida propia, se dispuso a enviarle una nota a la antigua usanza con una lechuza. Estaba escribiendo cuando sonó el interfono mágico, Leo activó la bocina con forma de caracola y sonó la voz aflautada del duende de servicio que atendía la puerta del Colegio Mayor Princeperon

- " Señorito Malfoy, una dama del ministerio de Magia pregunta por usted "

- ¿ Del ministerio de magia ? No estoy esperando a nadie y menos del ministerio ¿ Te ha comentado el asunto de la visita ? - inquirío Leo sorprendido

- Dice que es en relación a un incidente peligroso denunciado por usted la pasada noche - respondió el duende recepcionista

Leo recordó la batalla con la planta carnívora y como le enfadó que el descuido de algún estudiante de botánica mágica pudiera poner en peligro a cualquier paseante confiado. Sin embargo no recordaba que hubiera presentado aún ninguna queja al respecto.

- Dile a la funcionaria que la espero en mi apartamento - le indicó al recepcionista, y corrió a por su varita para conjurar un par de hechizos que adecentaran un poco el apartamento antes de que la desconocida llegara a su puerta.

Al abrir la puerta Leo se sorprendió con una figura femenina alta y sinuosa enfundada en un elegante traje de chaqueta en tonos cálidos y una blusa blanca que aunque discreta no impedía que se evidenciara la contundencia de su busto.

- Buenas tardes ¿ Es usted el Sr. Leo Excelius Malfoy ? - Dijo la atractiva joven con un tono muy formal y burocrático que endulzó con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de su cabeza .

- ¡ Sí , yo soy ! ¿ Es usted la funcionaria del ministerio ? - contestó Leo con evidencia de estar gratamente sorprendido, lanzó una rápida mirada de arriba abajo a la chica que acababa de llamar a su puerta y , para sus adentros, alabó la política de recursos humanos del ministerio de magia.

- Efectivamente Sr. Malfoy soy Victorie Debonair del departamento de seguridad ¿ puedo pasar un minuto ?

- ¡ Por supuesto ! - exclamó Leo a la vez que se apartaba de la puerta para con una ligera reverencia invitar a su apartamento a la curvilínea funcionaria de ojos verdes .

La mujer entró con decisión, portando un portafolios de piel y caminando con un paso acelerado e impetuoso que hacía resonar los tacones de sus botas negras en el brillante parquet del apartamento de Leo Malfoy, éste último aprovechó para "escanear" la parte trasera de la enérgica Victorie Debonair . Y se reafirmó en su reciente opinión sobre la selección de personal en el ministerio de magia.

- Siéntese, está usted en su casa, pero dígame ¿ a qué asunto hay que agradecer tener en mi apartamento a ... una ... funcionaria tan ... elegante ... ? - Leo se contuvo en sus zalamerías, pues aún no sabía si la voluptuosa enviada del ministerio venía a comunicarle alguna denuncia contra él, en cualquier caso, pensó para sus adentros " pagaría gustoso cualquier multa por uso inadecuado de la magia si eso le permitía seducir a un ejemplar como ese " .

La funcionaria se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones del saloncito de Leo, cruzando sus largas piernas enfundadas en una ajustada falda de tubo, se colocó el maletín sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió y sacó unos folios que guardaba junto a su varita y otros objetos mágicos, que Leo no podía ver ya que se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

Verá Sr . Malfoy

- Llámame Leo por favor , creo que somos de la misma edad así que podemos tutearnos si lo prefieres - Leo suponía que ella sería algunos años mayor que él pero no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de lanzarle alguna zalamería .

- Ja , Ja , Ja - rió Victorie aceptando el flirteo - Está bien... Leo, ayer noche envió , perdón enviastes - se rectificó sonriendo a Leo - un comunicado al departamento de seguridad, que por la hora de la madrugada que era , fue registrado de forma automática y en el que, leo literalmente, dices : "Acabo de verme envuelto en un incidente violento que puede que no sea aislado y suponga un importante riesgo para el campus" No especificabas mucho solo añadías que te pasarías por las oficinas del departamento de seguridad para formalizar la denuncia . Hemos esperado toda la mañana y como no te has pasado por nuestras oficinas y a la luz de lo preocupante del mensaje pues he decidido venir a hablar contigo. ¿ Qué es lo que te pasó ayer noche Leo ? puedes contármelo en confianza y con garantía de confidencialidad.

Al decir eso la agente del ministerio sacó del maletín, que seguía sobre sus muslos, una identificación y se la mostró a Leo, en la tarjeta plateada se veía una fotografía animada del ministro de de magia haciendo un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba. Leo la miró como acto reflejo, pues no dudaba de que la bellísima mujer que estaba sentada frente a él dijera la verdad. Victorie volvió a dejar su identificación en el maletín y sin que Leo pudiese verla apoyó sus dedos sobre el pomo de su varita mágica que guardaba en el mismo portafolio y con la otra mano empezó a juguetear con su larga cabellera cobriza, disimulando.

- Dime Leo, ¿ qué fue ese incidente violento ?- dijo en un tono amistoso pero apretando la varita de forma agresiva mano derecha tras la tapa del maletín

- La noche de ayer fue muy movida y excitante para mí. Sinceramente no recuerdo haber enviado ningún mensaje al departamento de seguridad, aunque pensé hacerlo cno estoy seguro de que no llegara a ponerme en contacto con ustedes ... estoy confuso.

- En el registro de nuestra oficina es tu voz la que dejó el mensaje lo hemos comprobado.

- Bien, no lo niego, solo que esa parte de la noche la tengo un poco brumosa. Ya que parece que efectivamente me puse en contacto con ustedes. Supongo que si yo os envié esa denuncia me refería al ataque que sufrimos una amiga y yo. Cuando paseábamos por el parque, una macrofaga gigantis intentó convertirnos en su cena, algún imbécil descuidado de la facultad de biohechicería habrá perdido algunas de sus semillas y de no ser por mi sangre fría y mi dominio de las artes de defensa mágicas, ahora mismo mi amiga y yo seríamos un montoncito de huesos limpios. No sería mala idea que enviaran a algunos agentes a comprobar que no hay otras plantas como esa en el parque, no todo el mundo tiene mis reflejos. - Señalando un carrito de bebidas añadió

- ¿ Te apetece tomar algo ?

- ¿ Te referías en el mensaje al ataque de una planta carnívora, solo eso ? - inquirió la funcionaria ignorando la invitación y sin soltar el pomo de su varita tras la tapa abierta del portafolio.

- ¿ Ese es el incidente que puede poner en riesgo al campus ? - insistió la peliroja

- Sí, no puede ser ningún otro, me sucedieron otras cosas anoche pero ninguna de las que se les cuenta a los agentes de seguridad - sonrió Leo .

- Bueno pues en ese caso haré que peinen el parque en busca de otros vegetales hambrientos y ordenaré que se pongan algunos carteles de advertencia - La peliroja decía esto mientras metía de nuevo los papeles en el maletín, lo cerraba apresuradamente y se ponía de pie de un salto. - Ya no te quito mas tiempo Leo encantada de conocerte .

- El gusto ha sido mio Victorie , conocerte hace que merezca la pena este asunto tan desagradable de la planta carnívora. Aún sería mejor si charlásemos en otra ocasión y con otro contexto ¿ No crees ?

- Aquí tienes mi tarjeta por si recuerdas alguna otra cosa de anoche que creas que debo conocer - Le alargó una tarjeta de visita y se dirigió a la puerta con el mismo paso firme y rápido con el que entró, haciendo resonar sus tacones. Leo se quedó mirando su voluptuosa y contoneante figura.

Al cerrar la puerta e ir a guardar la tarjeta de la funcionaria recordó el mensaje que estaba escribiendo a Miranda - "Se te acumula la tarea Leo" - bromeó para sí mismo y continuó escribiendo el mensaje.


End file.
